Kheldar the Guide
by Rose G
Summary: Told in the style of Belgarath the Sorceror, this is Silk's story from his earliest days, to his marriage with Velvet. Finally updated - meet Silk's brother!ON HOLD.
1. Default Chapter

Khelder the Guide

Rose G

Disclaimer - All characters mentioned in this story are the property of David Eddings and probably his wife. I have made no money from using them.

A/N - I'm aiming to tell Silk's story up until he joins the companions, then do his viewpoint on some of their journeys. I may also do a few chapters taking on from the end of Silk's Wedding (shameless plug) which has not been abandoned. 

Prologue 

Right, let's get one thing clear. I am writing this for two reasons and enjoyment isn't one of them. One, I can sell it and make some money that won't result in me having every merchant in Tolnedra after me with hired Nyssian assassins. Their poisons taste _so _bad and spying's a bit difficult if your guts feel like they've got a white-hot hook stuck in them. 

Two, his almighty lordship Belgarath told me to. The last time I questioned him, I ended up in a cave while he pretended he'd got lost so I'm not in a hurry to repeat that. Anyone, he's almost like a God to me, and I'm not being sarcastic this time. Me and him and all the others have been linked since before the world was made, so isn't inevitable we should be close to each other? 

I'm not sure why he asked me to tell m story, but it may be because Garion and that pretty little wife Ce'Nedra forced him and Polgara to tell theirs. Ce'Nedra always was the most devious women I've met. Sorry, Velvet, but its true. Also, I guess I made a mistake by living in dear old Drasnia, so close to mother. I still can't bear to be near her, and I seem to remember a few long nights in inns, so there were probably a lot more. Writing this should stop me doing that.

But in the name of the seven Gods, Belgarath and Barak, I've only been married six months. Don't I have better things to do with my time, or are you just jealous of me? I mean, Yarblek and me have enough money to buy that precious Vale of yours and sink every Cherek warship in the Sea of Winds - just for the hell of it.

. I might as well start at the beginning and set a few things straight. One, the term 'rat' is highly offensive to me. Two, I can only swindle people if they're thick enough to buy from me. And three, I am _not _afraid of snakes - I just dislike finding them in Velvet's dress. Anyway, I've started at the end again, haven't I? That's because ends are safer than beginnings, and it's normally when you get paid. All right, Belgarath, keep calm. I'll start in my own good time. You always were too impatient, old man. I've heard all people of your great age get like that though, so no need to worry.

I know this is rather short, so just tell me what you think and I'll update soon.


	2. Early days

Kheldar the Guide Chapter 2

Rose G

A/N - Sorry I haven't updated for so long -do you have any idea what its like trying to juggle 11 stories under three user names, plus schoolwork, plus working three hours a night when suffering from writers block?

Dedicated to Mel, who hasn't quite brained me for leaving this story for so long. Cheers, mate.

Just to remind you lot again, this most defiantly wasn't my idea. Writing really isn't my strong point and - as his Royal Highness Javelin will tell you - the longest things I've ever written in my life are expense claims, which he normally throws back at me. Oh well, like usual Belgarath isn't listening to me - it could be something to do with his increasing age I guess - so here goes. 

I was born in Drasnia of course, a horrible, mucky backwater of a country with stinking fens, six foot of snow come September and only the odd stray reindeer between us and the pole. And these are only its good points. Someone once asked me what the worst point about living in Drasnia was, and I couldn't answer then, so I'm going to answer that now and just hope that Javelin hasn't got interested in contemporary literature. The worst thing about Drasnia is that Javelin lives there. And I mean that.

The earliest fact of my life was competition, and to a very great extent that has only recently been pushed into second place by Velvet even though I've defeated most of the traders in the known world and I haven't really got much to prove anymore. People tend to reckon that I only like competing because of the prize at the end, but I'll correct them now and blame Belgarath himself and the rest of my family for the fact I have to win whenever possible. Apart from when money's the prize of course. Just off topic a moment, do you think it's possible to be addicted to earning money?

Belgarath called my family extended, in his _very_ extended history of the world, but as Pol will tell you, he's not very observant and he didn't have that part quite right. There are lots of branches of my family, but I only had two siblings, an older sister and my little brother. Khala is two years older than I am, so of course I've spent most of my life trying to catch up with her. Also my father Khelren used to get around a lot, as Urgit's mother will not doubt testify, and he _does _have rather a reputation in Drasnia so I had a lot to live up to.

And above that, there is one more reason. Belgarath probably knows but if he does, he's never said, and I don't think even Velvet knows the details. So for once in my life, the first and last time, and you just might want to get a scribe to take this down, I'm going to apologise to the people I've lied to about this. I'm sorry. I used to have a younger brother, Khalen and even now, he's still my brother and I still love him no matter what. He is, was, a year younger than me but cleverer, so we were sort of level all the time. Khalen is more like Father; while I was Mother's favourite out of us two and somehow, it was always me that got the blame when Father was doing his nut at us. 

Thinking back on it, there were twelve years that I spent with all my family and sometimes, I'd give the world to do it all again, even though Father was away a lot 'on business'. And remarkable though it may seem, there was only one time when me and Khalen really got into trouble and I, at least, come very near to getting murdered by Father. I still say it was his fault. 

As anyone in the civilised world - or should that actually be uncivilised? - will tell you, I am very inquisitive. And intelligent. It was Father's bad timing that caused it, knowing me as he did, giving me my first lessons at the same time Khala got her first boyfriend. To this day, I don't know what he was thinking of, unless he really didn't know about this Cherek boy that Khala was chasing. However, I freely admit that I _did_ make one mistake that night. Never, ever tell a nine year boy that his elder sister's got a boyfriend, especially if he's just had his first spying lessons a year early. 

Me and Khalen had a lot of fun that day, packing a bag of food to take with us and wondering where we would end up. All right, I was young. So what? I was having fun. 

Anyway, we waited for ages, until it was dark and Khala had finished brushing her hair and doing all those mysterious things that girls do when they're going out to meet boys. I didn't understand what she was doing then and I still don't now. Actually Velvet could probably give me some lessons about that, couldn't you? 

Then, I whistled to wake Khalen up - the stupid boy had fallen asleep, would you believe? - then climbed down out of the window of the room that we shared and out into the street. We'd done that bit lots of times anyway, and Mother had gone out for the night with Father, or so we thought. It was snowing again, and as Khala had very small feet and she was wearing a pair of heeled shoes as was the fashion in Drasnia that year, it was quite easy for us to follow her. Looking back, I can't believe I was so stupid.

We ended up about two leagues away, in some small village that probably didn't have a name. Khala and him - I never did find out his name were standing holding hands. The main problem was that two tired, rather hungry boys who haven't heard about things like that can't be relied on to keep quiet and we started laughing and nudging each other in the ribs. Javelin, if he's reading this is probably having hysterics right now, but I'll point out to him that I'm allowed one blunder in my life; and if he doesn't watch his over clever mouth, I might just start talking about a few things he'd probably rather I kept quiet about.

Khala's boyfriend being a typical, apelike Cherek just walked over to me and clouted me round the head with something. While admiring his professionalism, I still wish he could have found a different way to deal with the problem. Bearing in mind I was only ten, I didn't have much of a chance against him. The last thing I really remember of that night is him smirking, then leading Khala off into a building. Khalen then done something that earned him a special place in my heart. 

He tore into the building, and spat in the Cherek's face. It was brave of him, but he ended up dumped back into the street with a bloody nose and Khala screaming abuse at him. That was the last thing I remembered that night, and even now, I don't how we ended up back at Boktor. Maybe I'll ask Khala some day. Or maybe not. I don't know if she's forgiven me for wrecking her plans for that night. 

The next morning, I woke up with a headache and a family spitting fire while standing at my bedside. Khalen was pulling the injured, helpless, bullied into it accomplice stunt, and as he was still wet through from the snow, Mother was fussing over him and had him wrapped in blankets. She screamed at me for dragging him out 'in the middle of night in the dead of winter and were you trying to kill your brother?' Then she went on and on and on about responsibilities.

Then Khala come into my room and stated screaming about having her evening wrecked. My sister's got a very loud voice, and I was sure that the glass in the windows was going to break. My head hurt already, and she made it worse. Then Khalen started crying because he was 'cold' and then he shouted at me and tried to hit me for some reason. And then Father gave me a lecture about what I'd done wrong, and I was a disgrace to the family. Apparently, I was a disgrace to Belar and Belgarath as well.

And that was when I really did get into trouble, as I told him to shut up and leave me alone. Father didn't even bother to rebuke me, just hit me round the face. Not too hard, but enough to leave a red mark for several days and to sting. At that moment, I hated my entire family, and I guess they weren't too pleased with me.

Still, that little episode apart, until I was twelve, I couldn't have had a much more pleasant life. Then something happened that still affects me now, and I don't think I'll ever get over it. But I've got a business deal to do now, so that'll have to wait for a long time. Longer if I make some more money, because then I'll have to spend it all. 

A/N - Advance warning of lots of angst in the next chapter, along with character injury. Reviews wanted, please. I'll give you chocolate if you review...Please...


End file.
